


Yes, Only When the Door Closes Does a New One Open.

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some angst at the beginning., short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko reminisces about his former team and how they drifted apart, but then realizes the saying is true that if one door closes another one opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Only When the Door Closes Does a New One Open.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was listening to music on random.

       Kuroko could not remember, or maybe he could, who it was that walked away from him first.  Who it was that first slammed the door in his face as they left him alone in the growing distance on the court.  Whoever, yes whoever, it was though had caused the first small cut on his heart.  Then the number grew...  And grew...  And Grew...  Until nothing but his bleeding heart remained.

       Why did they feel that it was necessary to do what they had?  What had happened to Aomine's spirit, his eagerness to steal the ball from the opponent and run with it, a smile on his face?  What had happened to change the Murasakibara he had grown to know so well?  What happened to the urge to please and the wonder that had glittered in Kise's eyes?  The heart shown in Midorima shots when he made them?  The Akashi who, though he was tough on them, showed he cared in his own special way?  Why did they do what they did that one time when he asked them not to?  Why did they make him feel the way he did?  Why did they make him feel the need to leave the family unit they had once been?

       No....  No, he would not think about this.  He was in a game.  A game he needed get his head back into otherwise his team would lose and everything he had worked so hard for would be for nothing.

* * *

       "Winner of the match Seirin!  Please bow to your opponent!"

        "Thank you for the game!"

        Kuroko felt his heart beating a mile an hour as he glanced to the side at the scoreboard that declared his teams victory against Rakuzan.  They had won...  They had actually won!  His eyes moved to look at his former teammate who was also looking towards the scoreboard.  His mismatched eyes wide and confused, as though the numbers were unclear to him.

        "Kuroko, come on!  We're heading to the locker room!"

        Kagami's voice boomed, excitement ringing in it so clearly that it bounced around Kuroko's eardrum causing his heart to flutter slightly.  Placing a hand over said heart, Kuroko let a small smile cross his face and then he moved to where the voice had come from.  Behind him, he thought he heard Akashi say something, maybe his name, maybe a statement of disbelief, but Kuroko continued on and joined his teammate on their way to the locker room with smiles gracing their faces.

* * *

 

         Kuroko stood dazedly staring at the place where his team had finally accomplished their goal, a content, yet at the same time, troubled look on his face.

         "Kuroko, what's wrong?"

          Kagami asked the boy, noticing the look as he too looked at the building to see if he could find what the other was looking at.

          "Do you think they understand now Kagami-kun?"

          The light blue haired boy ask in response to the others question.

          "Do who understand?  The Generation of Miracles?"

           The red and black haired boy asked confused.  Kuroko nodded, his eyes never leaving the building in front of him.  Kagami shrugged.

           "I don't know.  You did your best to show them they couldn't work alone, now it's up to them what they do with that knowledge.  Don't worry about that now.  We just won.  Let the future be the future.  Let's go, the team is waiting for us."

            He said before he turned and began to walk away.  Kuroko felt himself look over to where the other was walking away and paused.  In his vision stood six doors, all closed, except for the one.  That one had Kagami's moving figure walking through it... however it stayed open.  Kuroko stared at it for a good while, until he heard Kagami call to him once again.

          "Come on Kuroko, you coming or not?!"

          The boy shouted, turning around to look at his teammate.  Kuroko gave a smile at that.

          "Yes, I'm coming."

           He answered back before he started walking forwards towards the open door.  The closed doors began to float past him with each step he took until all of them were behind him and he had passed through the open door where Kagami stood waiting.

           "Coach said she would treat us to food.  I'm a little worried, but I'm sure it'll work out this time."

           Kagami said once the other was close enough before he turned and began to walk again, however this time with one fist held out to his side.

           "I'm sure it will Kagami-kun."

           Kuroko agreed matching Kagami's walking pace while reaching out his fist to finish the fist bump.  Kagami was right.  He had done everything he could to get the doors that had closed in his face to open, now it was up to the ones who closed them in the first place to decide what to do.

      Little did Kuroko know, but as he walked away from the closed doors of the past, he was missing said doors open just the tiniest of cracks.

* * *

       They say when a door closes another opens.  They couldn't have been more right.  Through five doors closing in his face and the pain that came with them, he had found a new door that opened into a bright future.  You never know though...  Closed doors can reopen and when they do, new adventures could arise.

        All of this however, can not happen unless a door closes in the first place.  Yes, Only When the Door Closes Does a New One Open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Like I said, it came to me and would not leave me alone after I listened to my music on random.


End file.
